Whispers In The Dark
by eponines
Summary: That was when she felt the touch of lips and hot breath against her ear... "Hello, Granger."


**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hello I'm very excited to share with you all my first publication of Dramione fanfiction! I honestly do not have the whole plot of this story thought up so I don't know which direction this story will be heading in. If you guys have any suggestions or ideas please feel free to shoot them my way! I hope to receive some constructive feedback! That being said I sincerely hope someone enjoys this small introduction of a Dramione story :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own own any part of Harry Potter that honor is solemnly Ms. J.K. Rowling's**

* * *

Hermione was completely exhausted and wanted nothing more than to ease her muscles in a warm bubble bath. It's been the same at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for the past three weeks. Death Eater threats have always been an issue since the war. But what made these threats much more critical is the series of murders following them. They weren't just empty threats anymore. Many employees under the Ministry have been targeted and assassinated not long after. Hermione was on her feet both researching in the office and assisting Aurors on the field beside Harry and Ron. She had not been in her own home for the past two weeks instead sleeping very few hours in the sleeping courtiers at the Ministry. Harry and Ron finally told her that she needed to get away from all this stress for awhile and take an actual break. They assured her the department would be fine for a while with the research she has dug up thus far. They would continue tracking down the leads they had and bring them in for questioning.

Harry and Ron escorted her home to make sure her flat was secure. Countless times Hermione assured them that she could take care of herself. Although her friends knew this to be true they still wanted to take extra precaution. The trio made quick and efficient work searching for anything amiss and making sure her wards were up and running. Not long after they both gave her a hug, told her they would see her in the morning, and flooed back to the Ministry. Funny how they felt they didn't need an "actual break" like her.

Hermione quickly put that thought aside as she made her way to her room and discarded her robs. She proceeded to her bathroom drawing up the water for her long awaited bath. She stripped her remaining clothes off and brought one leg into the bath making sure the temperature was just right. Her moan reassured her that it was. She was about to bring her other leg in when she heard a sound coming from her bedroom. Thinking it might just be Harry or Ron, she put a bathrobe on and walked to her room but when she got there no one was there.

"Harry? Ron?" She called out. No one replied. She silently but quickly went to the bathroom to grab her wand and then went to scope out the rest of her house. "Hello?" she asked once more but no answer or sound followed. She searched the rest of her small flat then went to check her room once more. It was there that she suddenly felt a presence coming towards her. Though she was armed and trained for these sorts of events, she couldn't help the goose bumps that began to grow on her arms nor, the shaking of her body. The feeling that someone was coming up behind her grew stronger. She clutched her wand tightly getting ready to hex whatever it was that was coming up behind her. She tried to keep calm to make it look like she was not expecting anything and after a few seconds she swiftly turned around and began to shout: "Stupi-" But, there was nothing there. She relaxed and was about to let out a sigh of relief thinking that all of this nonsense and paranoia were merely a figment of her imagination. When suddenly a hand slithered around the hand that held her wand while another hand came to cover her mouth. She began to struggle within the stranger's grasp hoping to get a jab in. The stranger's hold was too firm and was unaffected by her attempt to break free. She ceased to move and panic. She knew she needed to have a clear head to get out of this. So she stopped her struggles. That was when she felt the touch of lips and hot breath against her ear...

"Hello, Granger."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the short length and any grammatical errors. Once again thank you for reading!**


End file.
